What Am I Fighting For?
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo's confused about exactly why they're fighting. The summary sucks, but I think the story's okay.


**What Am I Fighting For?**

I'm Momomiya Ichigo, aka Mew Ichigo, and I'm confused. Originally I thought when I became Mew Ichigo that I'd be fighting for the future of the Earth. But as time's gone on, I realized that the battle with the Cyniclons attacking us doesn't feel like a battle to protect the Earth. It feels more like a grudge match. I understand why the Cyniclons hate humans; we've polluted the planet they've dreamed of returning to for centuries beyond belief, and we're attacking them. I'd hate humans too in their shoes.

What I don't understand is why Ryou thinks the Cyniclons are evil heartless monsters bent on destroying the Earth. They're here trying to save their people by creating a home for them, not to destroy the planet. The only thing they're trying to destroy is us humans. I don't see how wanting to save their people makes them heartless monsters, but Ryou will never see reason on that. Speaking of Ryou, I think he's trying to get my attention. Maybe I'll ask him why we're really fighting.

I sigh as Ryou comes over to me and asks, "Were you listening to a word I said?"

"I tuned you out after you called me 'baka strawberry'," I say. "I've got a question."

Ryou sighs and asks, "What is it?"

"Why are we really fighting?" I ask. "It seems that as the battle's gone on, it feels more and more like a grudge match rather than what you said it was when we met. When we met, you said I was needed to fight off the Cyniclons attacking Earth, for the good of the planet. Now, all you talk about is how they're evil monsters bent on destroying everything. They're only trying to save their people. And if they want the Earth for their people, it's unlikely they'll destroy the planet; they're trying to wipe out the humans, but not destroy the actual planet. I want to know why we're really fighting. Is it really to protect the Earth, or is it because you've got a ridiculous grudge against them?"

I notice the other Mews have stopped cleaning as I talk, and they're waiting for Ryou's answer too.

At first Ryou doesn't respond, but he looks angry. Then without any warning, he slaps me in the face. I put a hand on my cheek, and ask, "What was that for?"

"If you don't get that the aliens are heartless, then I guess we don't really need you," Ryou snarls. "You'll just be a hindrance to the mission, so get out." He looks at the others, his expression daring them to comment.

No one does, so I just shrug. I know the others agree with me, but someone besides Keiichiro needs to keep an eye on Ryou, so I just go back to the changing rooms and put my street clothes back on. I leave through the front door, ignoring Ryou steaming, and start walking home.

As I'm walking, I wonder what to do next. Then it comes to me, and I smile. I'll go see if Kisshu wants to chat or something.

About a month ago, I caught Aoyama cheating on me. And not with a girl, either. Turns out he's gay. While there's nothing wrong with that, I did have a major problem with him making out with one of his teammates from kendo while he was still supposed to be dating me. Unfortunately for him, my overprotective school friends, Moe and Miwa, decided he was going to pay for being a cheater. Now he's probably cursing his fate in the hospital, which is where he'll be for another month. Moe and Miwa went overboard again- but what else is new, right? They've always been like that.

Since that incident, Moe and Miwa decided they'd let me know that they've known I was Mew Ichigo all along. I guess I shouldn't be surprised; sometimes I think they're reading my mind. Anyways, instead of demolishing Kisshu like I thought they would when I told them about him, they decided we were a match made in heaven. Then they went on to steal my portal machine, and kidnap Kisshu. I don't think I've ever laughed so much as I did when Moe and Miwa brought Kisshu to my bedroom after tying him up. Needless to say, he was not thrilled, but perked up when I told him we could be together. I still giggle about that sometimes.

I reach my house and go to my room, then pull the portal machine out from under my bed. Then I set it to get me straight to Kisshu, and step into the portal, grabbing the machine on the way so Ryou won't find out it was me who stole it.

To my surprise, when I land in Kisshu's room, Taruto's in there too. They look up, wary, then relax when they see it's me. "Good, you're not Pai," Taruto says. "We're working on Kisshu's latest prank idea, wanna see?"

"Sure," I say.

I go over, and see a bunch of stuffed animals. "So what's the idea?" I ask.

"Chimera plushies," Kisshu says, smirking. "By the way, what brings you here?"

"Ryou snapped and fired me, so I figured I'd come see if you were free," I say.

"Why'd Blondie fire you?" Taruto asks.

"He found out that I don't think you're all evil heartless monsters, and said I'd be a hindrance to the team," I say. "The others don't think that either, but someone needs to be there besides Keiichiro to keep an eye on Ryou, so they didn't say anything."

"Well, at least you didn't all get fired," Kisshu says. "Wanna see the new infusers I created?"

"Sure," I say, and watch as Kisshu concentrates. To my surprise, the infuser that forms in his hand is tiny, and pink. He puts it into a Mew Lettuce plushy, which glows briefly, then gets up and starts wandering around the room. "Kisshu, that's amazing!" I say.

"Thanks Koneko-chan," Kisshu says. He creates a bunch more, and puts them into the stuffed animals.

"Where should we let them loose?" Taruto asks.

"Pai's room," Kisshu says. "Koneko-chan, would you like to help us carry them?"

"Okay," I say. "They're cute." Kisshu hands me a bunch of stuffed animals, and then he and Taruto get the rest. Then we all sneak out to Pai's room.

When we get there, we let the stuffed animals go, and Kisshu says, "This is your new home, so feel free to do whatever you want in here."

The stuffed animals promptly run off to explore, and Kisshu teleports me back to his room. Taruto doesn't come with us; I assume he's going off to see Pudding again.

Kisshu and I land on his bed, and I ask, "What should we do now?"

Kisshu smirks. "What do you think?" he asks.

I giggle, and then pounce on him and kiss him passionately while pinning him down. He kisses back, but to my surprise, he doesn't try to flip me over so he can be on top. When we break it off, he looks dreamy. "Kisshu, are you okay?" I ask.

"I never thought you'd be the one pouncing on me," Kisshu says, his dreamy look replaced by his trademark smirk.

I shrug. "I felt playful," I say.

Kisshu flips us over, and whispers seductively, "I like playful kittens…."

I giggle, and he kisses me.

We break it off when we hear Pai shout, "KISSHU! TARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Huh, I thought it would take longer for him to notice," Kisshu says- just as Pai teleports in looking MAD. "Kisshu, explain why there are a bunch of living stuffed animals wreaking havoc in my room," he says coldly.

"It was my latest idea; test out the new type of infuser I made on your creepy collection," Kisshu says. "Just be grateful they didn't wreak havoc in your lab; that was Taruto's idea. And before you ask, Taruto is out on a date with Monkey girl, so don't bug him."

"You do realize that they practically decimated my bookshelf, right?" Pai asks grouchily.

"Hey, at least they didn't decimate your Lettuce Wall," I say, snickering.

"How do YOU know about my Lettuce Wall?" Pai asks warily.

"Taruto told all of us Mews," I say. "Lettuce turned tomato red when she found out that you had an entire wall in your room wallpapered in pictures of her."

"TARUTO'S GOING _**DOWN **_TODAY!" Pai screams, and teleported out. Kisshu and I look at each other, shrug, and go back to kissing.

**Well, it **_**started **_**with Ichigo being confused about the battle. Sorry I got carried away afterwards. Maybe I'll try again sometime.**


End file.
